Dulce damisela valiente y engreído caballero en su brillante armadura
by Lollipop87
Summary: Serie de Drabbles, Viñetas y OneShots Benlie (Se aceptan peticiones), AUs o dentro de las series. Finalizado.
1. Chapter 1

**Ben 10 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Man of Action y Cartoon Network.**

* * *

**Drabbles, viñetas y Oneshots. Benlie, distintas historias sin conexión y AUs. Se aceptan peticiones**

* * *

_**Dulce damisela valiente y engreído caballero en su brillante armadura**_

* * *

**Drabble: Día de campo**

**(Conexión con _Stupid Love Story_)**

* * *

Se acomodó suavemente en el pasto, mirando al cielo. Un día de campo no sonaba nada mal, sobre todo cuando sentía que la prensa la seguía a todas partes.

Había decidido volver con Ben y tenía que soportar todo lo que eso conllevaba, la fama, los enemigos, su extraña familia -y eso sin contar a nadie que tuviera que ver con los Plomeros-, inclusive las extrañas reuniones con sus amigos alienígenas.

El sonido de alguien acercándose, provocó que volteara.

-Creo que esta es suficiente leña-Su ahora novio, hablaba con un poco de esfuerzo a causa de la carga, en cuanto soltó la madera, sacudió sus manos antes de hablar -¿Feliz?-Preguntó tratando de parecer enojado

Ella soltó una pequeña risa

-No tanto, pero esta bien.-Cerró los ojos disfrutando la brisa.

Un día de campo, sólo ellos dos, sin aliens ni nada que los hiciera sentirse como una pareja joven anormal. Aunque Ben había tratado de burlar la parte de los aliens.

Sintió como se sentaba a su lado abrazándola y atraiéndola hacia él. El aroma de su colonia invadió sus fosas nasales haciéndola sonreír. Sintió sus labios en su cuello, volteó hacia él mientras abría los ojos. La miraba expectante.

-Hola-Susurró suavemente.

El sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Extrañaba tenerte entre mis brazos-habló de manera suave-Pero sabía que no te podías resistir al increíble Ben 10-Terminó arrogantemente

-¡Eres un idiota!-Regaño ella

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Y tú estás loca-Estaba a punto de decir algo pero el continuó-Porque dime ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecta puede querer a un idiota?

Ella sonrió

-Yo no te quiero-El brillo de los ojos verdes se apagó un momento.-Te amo

-También te amo-Respondió satisfecho antes de darle un beso

Sintió como las manos traviesas de él se desplazaron por partes que sólo permitía que tocara en la intimidad

-Ben-Llamo su atención-¿No puedes esperar a que oscurezca?¿O qué estemos en la casa de acampar?

-¡Pero si fuiste tú la que quería una conexión más natural!-Habló fingiéndose ofendido.

Ella rió dulcemente

-En definitiva eres un idiota.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Esta soy yo torturándome XD.**

**Creo que Stupid Love Story tuvo buena aceptación, así que me dije ¿Por qué no? Así que si tienen una sugerencia o algo, yo me encargaré de eso (¿Eso no es bello y hermoso?).**

**¿Cada cuando publicaré? Por ahora no tengo compu así que no puedo establecer eso, pero si en un mes no ven actualización mandenmé a la horca XD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí rapidísimo, así que si ven un error por ahí me avisan :3.**

**Cuídense mucho y sean felices.**

**Chikaalien**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Noup nada me pertenece, yo solo escribo porque quiero.**

* * *

**Notas: AU, Personaje CrossOver**

* * *

**Tutor**

_(Drabble: 421 palabras)_

* * *

Odiaba la vida en si misma, ahora no solo sus padres habían estado a punto de quitarle las prácticas de soccer. Además de quitarle el derecho al auto, las salidas con sus amigos, y el no volver a ver a su amigo Kevin -Culpable en cierta parte de su situación- en el resto de su vida... al menos mientras ellos no se dieran cuenta. Sino que además por una simple baja nota en la escuela lo mandaron con un asesor particular.

Además era Sábado ¡Demonios! Había tenido que pararse temprano. Sus amigos Kevin y Rex (1) se las pagarían, sino fuera por ellos no hubiera sido sorprendido en carreras callejeras, Kevin estaba emancipado y Rex era tan inteligente que hacer cosas estúpidas como robar la motocicleta de su hermano mayor y correr en ella era algo normal y sin personalización alguna para el latino.

Malhumorado tocó la puerta de la casa de su tutor. Esperaba ver al clásico chico de grandes gafas y ofuscado sentido de la moda. Pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a una figura femenina de complexión atlética varios centímetros mas baja que el

-¿Julie?- Si hubiera estado comiendo probablemente se habría atragantado

El cabello oscuro y corto de la chica se movía con cada uno de sus movimientos

-Oh-Respondió la chica con indiferencia- Eres tu

Escuchó una carcajada del otro lado de la calle

-Oye Ben les aseguré a tus padres que Julie era mucho mejor tutora que yo- Gritó del otro lado de la calle Rex "Su amigo"

-Imbécil-Masculló

La asiática soltó una risilla

Sólo a él se le ocurría confesar quién era la chica que le gustaba, Kevin salía con su prima Gwen y Rex no paraba de tener fans. Claro los dos idiotas adoraban hacerlo sufrir de vez en cuando, más en cuestiones amorosas, ya que su vida amorosa estaba plagada de fracasos y humillaciones.

-Entra, tengo algo de tiempo antes del Tennis

Volteó a ver de reojo a su amigo quien le guiñó el ojo mientras alzaba el pulgar y tenía una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa encantadora

Le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano antes de entrar. Aunque pensándolo bien le había dado un chance de hablar con la chica, demasiado popular por su inteligencia y sus habilidades con la raqueta, quien solamente se desocupaba para asesorar a chicos de mal desempeño. Tal vez le agradara y formara parte de su círculo de conocidos.

Si después de todo no había sido todo tan cruel como pensaba.

* * *

**(1)Personaje principal de Generator Rex, serie realizada también por Man of Action.**

**Holip ¿Cómo están? Yo con un buen de frío... ya es Diciembre ¡Yay! Oh, esperen este mes me hago mas vieja ¡Nooo!**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien?, ¿Mal?, ¿Pondrán ácido en sus ojos después de leer? ._.**

**Como sea, no hubo reviews :( ... ¡Pero si visitas!. ¡Gracias!**

**Anden no sean tímidos, dicen que si dejas un mensaje en la cajita de aquí abajo, el autor te responderá (90% de las veces XD)... Doy asco persuadiendo.**

**Quiero hacer un GenderBender y un navideño ¿Que dicen?**

**Bye, bye.**

**P.D: Tengo un conejo que mata por ser tan tierno X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 es propiedad de Cartoon Netowrk y Man of Action, no me pertenece nada mas que lo que escribo**

* * *

_**Cerezo**_

(AU Drable: 390 palabras)

* * *

Bufó molesto saliendo de la pequeña posada en la cuál se hospedaba con su amigo Rook, su prima Gwen y el novio de esta: Kevin. Habían ido a Japón y el esperaba conocer al país por su gran cantidad de videojuegos y tecnología no a ir a una excursión donde irían por todo lo espiritual, eso explicaba porque Kevin se burlaba de su gran entusiasmo, era obvio que al moreno no le importaba a donde iban siempre que fuera con Gwen. Frunció el ceño, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y siguió camino abajo.

Soltó una maldición cuando vio un árbol de cerezo, de los cuales Rook le vino hablando todo el camino hasta el cansancio, y lo único que recordaba era un parloteo constante, se acercó al bendito árbol y estaba a punto de patearlo cuando algo atrajo su atención.

Una chica de cabello oscuro estaba admirando uno de los pétalos caídos de las flores rosadas, se veía como una visión, tenía un hermoso Kimono rosa con una cinta verde* en la cintura, una pequeña sonrisa que le daba un aire inocente y enternecedor, se veía tan frágil como algo demasiado valioso de un museo.

-Guau-Musitó sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos

Ella abrió los ojos descubriéndose sorprendida, un adorable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Hola soy Ben-Saludo con una sonrisa.

La chica parpadeó no comprendiendo su idioma. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, un grupo de chicas lugareñas también con su traje tradicional jalaron del hombro a la chica, quien empezó a caminar algo torpe debido a la velocidad de sus compañeras y sólo volteó a ver por ultima vez al castaño con curiosidad. ¿La seguía? ¿Iría por su prima para que sirviera de intérprete? ¿La buscaría el resto de sus vacaciones?

-¡Ben!-Escucho la familiar voz de u prima-¡Ahí estas! Vamos ir al centro del pueblo, hay un festival y habrá personas con ropa tradicional y comida deliciosa ¿Quieres venir?-La mirada suplicante de su prima le hizo darse cuenta de la forma tan apática que había actuado en el viaje y como ella quería que todos se divirtieran.

Un momento ¿Había dicho "Ropas tradicionales"?

-Claro dijo con una desesperación que tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja.

Tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a la linda chica que había visto en el cerezo

* * *

*Ya sé que se llama Obi a esta cinta pero como la narrativa es desde el punto de vista de Ben lo puse así (Dudo mucho que el sepa como se llama si nos mantenemos canónicos)

**¡No me linchen! Estuve en Hiatus y si estuvo el aviso en mi perfil, como sea espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 no me pertenece, si fuera así no hubiese dejado que hicieran Omniverse XD**

* * *

**Cotidiano**

_Viñeta:636 palabras_

* * *

Frunció el ceño con ligereza, bufó ligeramente. Y por milésima vez en el día leyò el mesaje que habìa recibido apenas al levantarse

"Tal vez no pueda verte hoy"

No era la primera vez que Ben hacia esto, pero sabía la razón, pero ahora esto parecía no bastarle.

La razón le decía que debía de esperar y ser paciente pues después de todo era de Ben 10 de quien hablaban el chico que se podía convertir en 10 alienigenas diferentes o tal vez mas, y que de él dependía la vida de muchas personas.

Pero por otra parte había otra pequeña vocecilla que le decía que ella ya no era importante para Ben y que por eso no buscaba un tiempo para estar con ella, que ya no le quería y que por consiguiente ella tampoco debería ya quererle.

Gruñó ligeramente

-¿Señorita Yamamoto? ¿Ya terminó con el ejercicio?-Preguntó el profesor de álgebra.

Casi saltó en su lugar y sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmín

-N-no profesor lo vió abochornada. Suspiró y dio un vistazo al asiento contiguo antes de concentrarse en el problema

"Tampoco vino a la escuela"

* * *

Caminaba de regreso a casa, normalmente iría a entrenar, pero le estaban dando mantenimiento a la cancha de tenis y por eso había decidido salir con Ben. Pero el castaño había cancelado los planes, de nuevo.

Entró a casa y no le recibió nadie mas que Ship, sus padres trabajaban, y por eso se esforzaba tanto en la escuela y en el tennis, para honrarlos. Aunque no estaban muy de acuerdo con su relación con Ben.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué había visto en el castaño?

_Era su primer día en la escuela y ella estaba ahí nerviosa, no conocía a nadie pero se aseguraría de que su paso en la secundaria fuera ejemplar. Buenas calificaciones y el seguir practicando tennis, le habían dicho que tenía talento._

_Caminó hacia la entrada del edificio,cuando estaba a punto de abrirla un chico castaño abrió la puerta._

_-Lo siento-Salió para sujetarle la puerta con mayor comodidad-Adelante-Sonrió exponiendo una perfecta dentadura_

_No pudo evitar corresponderle-Gracias_

Las siguientes ocasiones, se lo había topado en la biblioteca y había descubierto que compartían la clase de física, pero también lo había visto distraído en clases y después estudiando como loco para regularizarse. Y cuando jugaba fútbol, no era su deporte favorito pero aun así lo veía todas las veces que podía.

Hasta que un día se armó de valor.

Ben era atractivo a la vista, cualquiera podía notarlo. Tenia esos brillantes y amables ojos vedes, ese cabello caoba que brilla en la luz del sol, y esa sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que hacía que se le acelerara el pulso.

Pero eso no era todo, era valiente, también leal, era un gran amigo y cuidaba por los suyos y más aún por aquellos que no le conocían.

Suspiró, debía de ser más paciente.

El timbre sonó y ella miró el reloj en la pared de su cuarto. Eran las seis y solo leía una novela de Dan Brown por ocio. Suspiró y fue a abrir la puerta, sus padres llegaban más tarde y tenían llaves.

-Hola-La saludó su novio, respiraba un poco agitado y tenia una pequeñas cortadas en el pómulo izquierdo, pero aún así sonreía

-Ben ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó preocupada al tiempo que tocaba sus heridas

-¿Eh? Oh si-Se rió nerviosamente-No es nada-Tomo su muñeca pero no quito su mano-¿Nos vamos?

-¿A donde?

-Al parque, dijiste que querías ir ¿no?-Con el pulgar señaló su auto que estaba abollado del frente

Parpadeó y luego sonrió

-Si-Y tomó las llaves del tazón donde solía dejarlas para salir y dirigirse al auto con su novio

Ahora ya se comenzaba a recordar que había visto en Ben.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Man of Action y Cartoon Network**

* * *

**Aclaración: AU con implicaciones religiosas**

* * *

**Acosador**

_Drabble 460 palabras_

No entendía cómo o por qué pero últimamente se sentía asediada.

Por aquel chico castaño de ojos verdes.

En la universidad, en el parque en el centro comercial... ¡En todo! El chico aparecía mágicamente. La miraba con una intensidad que la hacía sentirse pequeña e insignificante.

Estaba en el restaurant y ahí estaba el castaño, soltó un suave suspiro ¿Qué diablos quería? Trato de concentrarse en su novela mientras bebía un sorbo de su té verde. Tal vez el suspense no era buena idea para leer con el viéndola. Cerró el libro y pidió la cuenta.

Salió caminando de ahí y vio que estaba comenzando a caer una leve llovizna, se acomodó la chamarra que tenía y subió la capucha. Armándose de valor y de una actitud temeraria optó por otro camino. Vio en el reflejo de un vidrio de una tienda cerrada que el castaño la seguía, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda pero siguió caminando, no le daría el gusto de verla débil.

Llegó a un callejón sin salida sin querer y la adrenalina la golpeó fuertemente. Ella misa había caído en la trampa. Respiró irregularmente, presentía algo malo pero no quería admitirlo, aun.

-Pero miren que lindo obsequio nos trajo la lluvia-Dijo un hombre de aspecto desagradable que salía de las penumbras, mirándola de una forma que le desagrado en absoluto

-No me toque-Dijo tratando de sonar firme pero no pudo, el hombre sonrió aún más y extendió su brazo hacía uno de los mechones oscuros.

Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos, preparándose para el contacto. Pero este nunca llegó, en cambió escucho un fuerte golpe y algo pesado cayendo el suelo de manera violenta. Sintió dos grandes manos tocarla suavemente, saltó por instinto pero por alguna extraña razón se sintió mas segura.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y un par de orbes esmeraldas le miraban, se sintió desfallecer, el aroma del chico llego hasta sus fosas nasales, de cerca era incluso más atractivo que lo que pensaba.

-Julie- Una voz potente y varonil brotó de sus labios-Ya pasó, todo está bien.

Estaba aturdida ¿A qué se refería?, Claro al hombre, ¿Dónde estaba? eso no importaba.

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

Vio cierta duda en los ojos verdes del chico, lo observó tragar saliva y se sintió magnetizada por esa manzana de Adán

-Podríamos decir que soy tu ángel guardián-Murmuró el no muy seguro

Ni siquiera se detuvo a analizar lo que acaba de decirle, simplemente se abalanzó sobre él, presionó sus labios contra los de él y este quedo sorprendido, sin embargo al igual que ella cayó hacia sus instintos. Era probable que ella no pudiera ver sus alas verdes debido a su condición de mortal

Dios lo castigaría por incumplir las reglas, pero por ahora ella sabía mejor que el mismísimo cielo.


End file.
